What Happened In-Between?
by CassidysPersona
Summary: My thoughts on what actually went on when Chrissie and Chas got drunk together based on the episode 31st July 2015. A bit of humour, a bit of emotions, a bit of everything.


**A/N: This is based on the episode from 31** **st** **July 2015, where Chas and Chrissie bond over Robert haha and get drunk, however this is my idea of what happens when they are getting drunk it's a shame the writers never actually wrote what happened in between hahaha.**

Chas and Chrissie settled on the sofa in the large living room, with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"So then tell me who's been your worst man?" Chrissie asked as she passed Chas the large glass full of red wine, and she poured herself one, "Donny," Chrissie answered first as she stayed stood up, "Donny I met through my sister, if I'm honest I don't know how I even fell in love with him. I think it was his accent…Scottish, hence why Lachlan is called Lachlan," Chrissie fell back into the sofa and Chas was still thinking about her worse men.

"I did wonder why you called him Lachlan…makes more sense now, right my worst would probably be falling in love with a murderer," Chas took a sip and then laid her head back and laughed, "Seriously though Lachlan?"

"It was cute, he was an adorable baby, and I was pretty lucky having him actually because I had a few issues when pregnant and labour…don't even get me started on that," Chrissie shuddered as she remembered the pain, the stitches and again the pain, "Donny wasn't even there, he was away on business. I was in labour for about forty-eight hours but then when he was born it was like that all went away. So yeah Lachlan pet name Lucky, hey hang on you're taking the mick out of my son's name…can I ask why you were named Chasity?" Chrissie laughed a drunken laugh and Chas slapped her on the arm, "Ow!"

"Hey…you do not the mick out of my family."

"Oh yeah because you're all holier than thou," Chrissie sipped her wine and both women stated laughing, "What?" Chrissie tried to stop the wine from spilling whilst she laughed, "It's true though."

One hour later and one empty bottle of wine, and another bottle started the two women were practically in giggles talking about anything, "Oh no…no, no, no, I get the reward for the worst taste in men….you've just started, and Robert and Donny seem like pussycats compared to my men," Chas sipped at her wine and then went to stand up, however she fell back down crashing into Chrissie.

"Is that why you marry into your own family so you can make sure you find the right man?" Chrissie choked on her wine and Chas in her drunken state burst out laughing, "Hey…I mean I give you guys some credit. I mean you've done better marrying your cousins than marrying outside the family, I might need to start thinking about that," Chrissie looked at Chas's face and as they both eyed each other the pair started laughing again, "Oh," Chrissie stood up quickly stumbling slightly as she did, "I have music!"

"Brilliant," Chas grinned wildly, "Do you have," she popped her wine glass down on the table and then stood up and walked over to the cd collection, "Rubbish, boring, rubbish, boring…ohhhh," Chas's face lit up and the Chrissie looked confused.

"Oh that must be Lachlan's…go on put it on," if the two weren't so drunk they'd probably say no to Sia but there was one song on there that pretty summed them both up.

"Ahh rules, we both need to sing and dance," Chas added and Chrissie choked on her wine.

"What?" Chrissie asked high-pitched and drunk, "No….no…I don't sing or dance."

" _I may cry, ruining my makeup_

 _Wash away all the things you've taken_

 _And I don't care if I don't look pretty_

 _Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking_

 _Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking_

 _Big girls cry when their heart is breaking"_

"What do you mean you don't sing or dance? You sing good!" Chas however lost her balance and knocked over a glass full of red wine onto the carpet, "Oh no….I am so sorry!"

"Alright what's going on?" Lawrence interrupted, it was quite funny actually because both women looked like they were kids who had gone behind a parents back.

"Lawrence…it's my fault I am so sorry," Chas added.

"When I'm….more sober I'll clear it up," Chrissie added.

"No it's alright…I'll get a cleaner to do it, I think however it's time this day time party ended," Lawrence walked into the living room and started picking up the knocked over glass and then picked up the bottle of wine.

"I'll see you soon….hey we need to do this again," Chas grabbed her stuff and then stumbled her way out of the house, tripping over the wall corner as she did, "I'm ok!" she yelled as she made her way to the door.

Inside the living room Chrissie was trying to get her head straight but she was far too inebriated to even do that, "I'll do this…" Chrissie went to pick up her glass but stumbled, nearly falling onto the table as she did so. Luckily Lawrence grabbed her by the waste, and pulled her up.

"Ok come on I can clear this up later," Lawrence guided his daughter out of the living room, both hands around her sides so she wouldn't fall. Lachlan however was in the middle of switching Lawrence's medication to frame Robert but his plan was interrupted when his granddad came in guiding his drunken mother, "He's even driving you drunk, that isn't helping."

"Dad I don't need a lecture," Chrissie mumbled as she nearly fell again, but with help from her dad she pulled herself up.

"Yeah just look, one foot in front of the other," Lawrence finally made it into the kitchen stopping at the kitchen island, Chrissie leant across the island looking at down as she felt sick, "Coffee that'll sober you up," Lawrence advised he went to put his hand on the coffee dispenser.

"No I don't need sobering up…come here sweetie give me a hug," she signalled for Lachlan to hug her and he obeyed, Chrissie pulled him in and kissed him, Lachlan managed to pull away and Chrissie leant down sideways on the island, her head resting on the top and eyes closed like she was ready for bed.

"So is this going to be a regular thing then? You can Chas?" Lawrence asked as he got her a fresh glass of water. He brought it over to her and Chrissie took it, "Here drink this and go and have a lie down," he ordered, Chrissie pushed her way past her dad and kissed her son one last time before being guided to her bedroom, "Woah slow down!" Lawrence ordered as Chrissie made her way up the stairs. They made it into her large bedroom and Lawrence made sure she got into bed ok, "Don't look at that," Lawrence caught her looking at a photo of her and Robert, he took it off her before helping her into bed, "He doesn't deserve you," Lawrence said comfortingly as he pulled the duvet over her, "You'll find someone one day."

"I want to be like you and mum were…you were so in love and happy," Chrissie said sleepily and she laid on her side, Lawrence sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to think of things to say.

"Nobody's marriage is perfect Chrissie, even your mother and I had our moments," he reassured, "Things like I was working too much and not spending enough time with you and your sister."

"I swear you always spent time with us," Chrissie frowned trying to think back to her childhood, she remembered beach holidays and family holiday parks, "Like that time when you took us to The River Dart Adventure Park in Devon. Rebecca hated it and so did mum, but you did the whole adventure stuff with me…canoeing, kayaking, so you did spend time with us. Lachlan never had that though…oh I've been such a bad role model to him," Chrissie was still quite emotional from the drink and started to cry, "Look at me, going from man after man, then moving him from where he's settled."

"Hey," he pulled her hands away from her face and Chrissie looked up at her dad, "You've been an amazing role model, you're a good mother too him."

"No I'm not….Rebecca's so much better at the whole family thing, she was able to get him to stop crying when I couldn't, she was so much better at looking after him than me."

"Rebecca's like your mother she knows what to say and when to say it, just because you couldn't get Lachlan to stop crying when he was a baby doesn't make you a bad mother, just like you couldn't stop him doing what he did to Alicia it doesn't make you a bad mother. You called the police eventually and he's learnt his lesson, you are a great mother Chrissie and one day you'll find someone who will deserve you," Lawrence kissed her on the head then stood up, "Now stop comparing yourself to your sister, stop thinking you're a bad mother," Lawrence turned off the lights and left Chrissie to sleep.

Downstairs Lachlan jumped when his granddad entered the kitchen, "Is mum ok?" Lachlan asked concerned.

"Oh she'll be fine…your mum bounces back," Lawrence replied as he poured himself a coffee.

Lachlan didn't believe that his mum could bounce back this time, Robert had hurt her too much and it made him angry watching her so broken, "Yeah well he'll get what's coming too him."


End file.
